U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,906 describes a coaxial connector system in which a first connector has a first contact with a beam that is upwardly biased against a second contact. When a second connector, or plug, is pushed toward the first connector, a plug inner contact pushes down the beam and deflects it out of engagement with the second contact. This arrangement not only opens one circuit, between the first and second contacts, and closes another circuit, between the first contact and the plug inner contact, but enables the plug to be pushed down sufficiently for outer coaxial contacts to fully engage one another. One disadvantage of this arrangement is that there is only moderate pressure between the inner contact of a plug and the beam, which can result in high resistance between them. Also, to obtain even moderate force between the plug inner contact and the beam, the beam should be deflected considerably, which can require a longer beam or which can result in excessive stress on the beam. A connection system that minimized stress of the beam while ensuring firm engagement of the beam and plug inner contact, would be of value.
The connection system is especially useful for a mobile phone system, in which a mobile phone has a transmit/receive circuit that is initially connected to a portable antenna on the mobile phone. When the mobile phone is placed against a docking station which recharges batteries in the mobile phone, the transmit/receive circuit is disconnected from the portable antenna, and connected to a more effective stationary antenna on the docking station. The disconnection from the portable antenna and connection to the stationary antenna, is done automatically during docking. Coaxial connectors are used to transmit high frequency signals to the docking station antenna. Other applications can require such a connector system.